sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
SF-Con 2017
La SF-Con 2017 será la segunda edición de la SF-Con, realizada del 28 de agosto al 3 de septiembre. Las empresas participantes hasta el momento son Zetsubou Productions, Reversed Infinity Corporation, Diabolic Company, Unlimited Corruption Studios C. A. Estudios, Windstorm Studio y desarrolladores como Wilfredovelludo. Si alguien desea participar, deje un comentario en esta página. = Anuncios = Por un Mobius Mejor ¡Hola! Soy Cami, y de parte de todos los miembros del proyecto Por un Mubius Mejor les doy la bienvenida a este pequeño sorteo de personajes que esperamos sea de su agrado. Sin más que agregar, ¡Comencemos! Últimamente no hay muchos usuarios por no decir ninguno interesado en adoptar a los artículos abandonados. E inspirados por cierto comentario, de cierto usuario, en cierto hilo. Decidimos hacer un sorteo, que se llevará a cabo de la siguiente forma: Se dejará aquí abajo los personajes que se sortearán por vez (Serán cinco, tres se sortean solo y los últimos dos van juntos (como un dos por uno)). Cada personaje o grupo de personajes recibirá un número del uno al cuatro. En los comentarios uno de los miembros del proyecto dejará un comentario que dirá: “Sorteo N° *numero del sorteo aquí*” allí los interesados en cualquiera de los personajes contestara con el número que este tenga. Si nadie quiere al personaje será borrado, si una sola persona lo quiere se lo queda y si más de una persona lo quiere se procederá de la siguiente forma: En el orden en el que se hayan puesto los comentarios se le dará un número a los usuarios, y utilizando la página de los número random (que ya ha sido utilizada en eventos anteriores) se decidirá quién se queda con el personaje. Importante: *No todos los personajes pertenecen al centro de adopción, algunos fueron “donados” por los usuarios. Son personajes que al final nunca usaron en sus historias. Reglas: *Solo puedes adoptar un personaje por sorteo. *Para participar debes tener al menos dos semana en el wiki, y como mínimo tener 25 ediciones. *¡Cuida de los personajes que adoptes, no los abandones! "Dos por uno" Anteriores sorteos Adoptados: *Erika the Echidna (Usuario:Diabolic Commander) *ONE (Usuario:TheFanonJax) *Axel y Anti Axel (Usuario:SupakuHunter5) *Napo the Rabbit (Usuario:CamilaArr) *Frost the Hedgehog y Trixie the Cat (Usuario:TheFanonJax) Reversed Infinity Corporation Diabolic Company ¡Buenas y bienvenidos a la presentación de Diabolic Company! Es un placer tenerlos por aquí, en esta edición de la SF-Con puede que no tengamos muchos anuncios, ya que aún hay proyectos pendientes que no se han podido concretar debido a la falta de tiempo, por lo que era una edición menos cargada que la de la Expo, pero aun así habrán varios proyectos interesantes, sin más que decir, les dejo los proyectos. ---- Electric Tales El juego anunciado en la Expo, tendrá como protagonista a Mira, compañera de Eiris y cómo fue su pasado, habrá varios elementos en la jugabilidad que vienen de la Retro Engine, así como su propia versión en la Dial-EX; Mira como protagonista nos ofrecerá una jugabilidad más lenta que la de Eiris visto en juegos pasados de Anti-Chaos Army, pero ahora adquiriendo elementos más destructivos, a pesar de su aspecto retro o inocente, este juego en su versión de D-EX nos mostrara una historia más oscura y profunda, veamos a continuación un tráiler que nos complace traerle a ustedes: ... Se puede ver un laboratorio lleno de maquinaria, en este un erizo de color blanco se encuentra tecleando en una computadora, este se pone de pie mientras se coloca su chaqueta, este se acerca un panel y pulsa un botón, acto seguido empieza a bajar una cama metal con una eriza de color verde y ropaje de color oscuro recostada en esta. Tú serás… la creación perfecta – Dice el erizo con una sonrisa en su rostro La pantalla se pone oscura y acto seguido se ve como si una computadora iniciara, mostrando diferente información, acto seguido la vista se pasa sobre el erizo de color blanco que está justo frente a ella. Tu solo cumplirás mis cometidos – Explica el erizo blanco La eriza de color verde asiente lentamente sin ninguna expresión visible en su rostro Varus: Adelante entonces, tráeme ese núcleo. La eriza se coloca de pie y se dirige lentamente hacia una plataforma ubicada en una esquina del laboratorio, el ojo del erizo de color blanco cambia a la forma de un reloj analógico y se torna de color amarillo. “''¿Este es mi verdadero objetivo?” – Se puede escuchar hablar suavemente sin ninguna emoción en su voz a la eriza en sus pensamientos Esta llega a un lugar lluvioso y esta se pone una capucha cubriendo su rostro. “''Iniciando… infiltración….” – Dice la eriza de forma tranquila y con una voz mecanizada Acto seguido se puede ver la jugabilidad, con Mira caminando sigilosamente en unas instalaciones intentando no ser descubierta, después cambia a una escena de ella atacando a un enemigo por la espalda y electrocutándolo hasta que cae el suelo para saltar y correr rápidamente por una plataforma de metal “''Yo puedo entrar en lugares que un ser viviente común no podría…''” –Dice calmadamente la voz en off en el tráiler Se puede ver a Mira dentro de una especie de fábrica saltando un tanque de desechos tóxicos, para esquivar una serpiente de metal que la estaba atacando, esta empieza a avanzar por la tubería mientras derrota algunos robots en el camino con ataques eléctricos. La jugabilidad se corta y vuelve a una cinemática, Mira llega al final de una plataforma de metal, esta se detiene al ver a otro ente encapuchado frente a ella. Tú debes ser la última creación de Varus. ¿Eh? – Dice la encapuchada con una voz femenina Mira saca sus cuchillos electrificados mientras observa a la encapuchada detectándola como una amenaza. Bueno… –Dice la desconocida mientras se quita su capucha Revelando así que es una eriza de color dorado con un traje blanco, esta invoca una espada tras un halo de luz Supongo que es hora de jugar un poco – Dice la eriza con una sonrisa en su rostro Acto seguido ambas se abalanzan hacia adelante al punto de casi chocar sus armas y la pantalla se pone en negro tras un destello de varios rayos. Electric Tales Próximamente disponible para center|150px|link=Retro Engine Y Dial-EX ---- Event Horizont La cámara se fija sobre un planeta lleno de cristal, acto seguido se puede ver un laboratorio en las cercanías, dentro los científicos se encuentran realizando experimentos a una sustancia de color rosado, al cabo de unos momentos la puerta son destruidas de manera forzosa y aparecen varias criaturas con trajes especiales, al frente de todos una chica gato con aspecto de pez, esta se mueve rápidamente mientras golpea a los científicos. Estos observan el lugar mientras la chica golpea por error el frasco con la sustancia rosa, está al caer al piso empieza a adquirir una forma antropomórfica y observa de frente a todos los demás… la escena cambia a una nave que se encuentra volando en el espacio a gran velocidad. El espacio es muy vasto, hay tanto por conocer, estrellas, planetas con diferentes composiciones, sistemas solares completamente diferentes a los que conocemos, multitud de criaturas existentes y muchas cosas interesantes… Alrisha: Por ejemplo. ¿Sabías que la velocidad y tiempo de traslación vista de nuestra perspectiva es muy diferente a los que la ven del planeta que despegamos? Eso debido a que viajamos a velocidades cercanas a la de luz. Uranus: ¿La paradoja de los gemelos? Alrisha: ¡Exacto! Aunque ya no es tanto una paradoja, es algo oficial, el tiempo se mide de diferente manera si logramos viajar a una velocidad muy alta o nos situamos cerca de un objeto con una masa muy grande. Kepler: ¿De qué están hablando…? Alrisha: Oye… ¿Enserio eres una forma de vida superior que nano-maquinas con células biológicas? Kepler: ¡Mi inteligencia no tiene que ver con mi inteligencia! Alrisha: ¿Entonces si se necesita un cerebro para entender cosas básicas? Kepler: ¿Qué tiene de básico saber la velocidad de traslación de los cometas? ¡Loca del espacio! Alrisha: ¡Oye! ¡No te metas moco rosado! Uranus: ¿Pueden dejar de discutir y realizar sus trabajos…? Alrisha: Yo ya calibre los motores, el nuevo es el que no ha hecho nada. Kepler: ¡Soy una forma de vida combate! ¡No soy tu sirviente! Alrisha: Bien que te rescatamos y tu hiciste nada “forma de vida de combate”. Kepler: … Alrisha: Además quien no hace su trabajo, es enviado con la basura. Kepler: ¿Con la basura? Alrisha después de sonrisa maliciosa apunta su dedo fuera de la ventana y se puede ver como la basura que es expedida de la nave pasa por el vacío del espacio hasta que es atraída por el campo gravitacional de un sol cercano y es carbonizada. Kepler: … Por eso digo que ya voy a trabajar. Bueno… puede que este viaje sea interesante después de todo... o eso espero. center|350px Próximamente ---- Windstorm Studio Lista de anuncios *Martes 29 de Agosto:' Apertura e información sobre la empresa' *Martes 29 de Agosto: Project Zero Reverse (TRailer 2 y Revelación de nombre definitivo) *Jueves 31 de Agosto: Photonic Hunter 2 (Trailer e Información) *Viernes 1 de Septiembre: OVERWRITE (Trailer) *Sabado 2 de Septiembre: G-E-N-E-S-I-S (Trailer) *Domingo 3 de Septiembre: Anuncios menores y Clausura ---- ¡¡Saludos a todos!! Como no pude contactar al presidente de la empresa (Me dijo que venia "Mañana Papuh", los que lo conocen sabe que significa (?)) y el vice-presidente que tampoco logre contactar *Ejem* No es que fuera por flojera o algo *Ejem*, pero igual ya les avise, necesitaba ponerme al día *Ejem* no podía esperar a que aparecieran *ejem* Así que decidí yo personalmente como empleado de la empresa, dar la apertura a nuestra presentación, y darles a conocer algunos proyectos que tenemos por mostrarles, así que, ya habiendo terminado con los saludos, comencemos. ---- Zero Reverse No se si se acordaran algunos del "Project Zero Reverse" que venia desarrollando cuando estaba en Reversed Infinity, pues, lo seguiré desarrollando, y vengo a dejar claras algunas cosas, en la S-fan Expo pasada, anuncie que seria un juego, pero en este caso, decidí darle otro enfoque por problemas presupuestarios y lo envié a los estudios de animación y si, sera convertido en una película, donde se contara toda la historia que originalmente se tenían pautada, pero ya sin aclarar nada mas, les mostrare este trailer que tenemos preparado. ''-Supa toma un control remoto y se empieza a reproducir un trailer en la pantalla-'' ... Twisted: Esta hecho... ella se fue, y el mundo vuelve a ser pacifico, así de simple.. Se ve a un lobo con características de zorro, cubierto con una capa que cubre su cuerpo, observando el amanecer Twisted: Pero estos ojos míos.... no pueden quedarse tranquilos... por alguna razón. Twisted aprieta su puño y la pantalla se vuelve negra, posteriormente, se ve un símbolo de infinito en medio de la oscuridad, emitiendo una suave luz verde y se oye una suave voz Angel: Aun no... puedo perdonarme lo que tuve que hacer... ¿Pero no te has preguntado como lograste todo eso? Se ve a una loba blanca en medio de la oscuridad, hablar con un erizo marrón con una chaqueta parado en frente de ella Spark: ¿Que quieres decir con eso? Angel: Derrotaste a Zeth... Detuviste a Luzbel gracias a que de alguna forma despertaste a Akai... ¿Sabes como fue que pudiste hacer todo eso? Spark: Por mi propia fuerza, claro que si, hehe. Angel: ...No. Angel mira a Spark con una expresión afligida Angel: Fui Yo... Spark: ¿Tu? Pero... ¿Como? Ni siquiera te conozco... Y... nunca sentí nada diferente a mi propia fuerza, ademas de que me traes aquí en contra de mi voluntad ¿Acaso como pretendes que te cre- Angel: Te lo enseñare. La pantalla se vuelve negra Angel: Desde un punto de vista que olvidaste... Pasado un momento, la pantalla se aclara, y se ve una garra morada tomar una copa a su lado ???: Huhu... el tiempo sigue corriendo... me pregunto que pasara... La copa en la mano del desconocido se deforma y toma una forma similar a un fragmento de maquinaria ???: Si lo obligo a regresar a donde comenzó... La mano se cierra y el fragmento deja escapar una fuerte luz mientras le movimiento ocurre, dejando al pantalla en blanco ???: Seria algo... muy, MUY divertido. El tiempo sigue corriendo - La vida sigue su curso 2 El espacio se sigue expandiendo - Los lazos siguen unidos 1 No se puede regresar todo a lo que fue... - No se puede regresar todo a... 0''' Archivo:Eternal Chaos Zero Logo.png '''Proximamente... ---- Photonic Hunter 2 Muy bien, en esta ocasión, daremos algo de informacion del antes anunciado "Project Dark-Light", finalmente confirmado aquí como la secuela del juego Photonic Hunter, antes de dar mas informacion, mostrare un pequeño trailer que tenemos preparado. ''-Supa toma un control remoto, presiona un botón y se reproduce un vídeo en pantalla-'' Acceso concedido - Bienvenido señor Lester Les: Muy bien, revisemos los datos. Un erizo negro revisa su computador, en busca de unos planos y cálculos complejos hechos con anterioridad, en los planos, logra verse claramente un vehículo con ruedas Les: Bien, todo esta como lo deje, hora de trabajar. El erizo se levanta y camina hacia la puerta de garage detrás del lugar, que parece ser un taller de vehículos y otras cosas, como herramientas mecánicas y aparentemente robots simples, posteriormente,el erizo abre la puerta Les: Es un hermoso día afuera... Se ven fragmentos de gameplay de les siendo seguido por 2 artefactos mientras explora, luego se ve el en la noche luchando contra unos enemigos acabándolos con sus artefactos flotantes, y finalmente, la camara se enfoca en el rostro de Les Les: SCRAP FIST!! Se ve rápidamente como utiliza el ataque durante el juego derrotando a los enemigos en frente, luego, la pantalla se vuelve negra un momento, y se ven 5 figuras consecutivas que son la espalda de un león de cabello negro, una figura con un traje negro con piezas de armadura dejando ondear su largo cabello del color del mismo espacio, una mano cubierta de una sustancia negra que parece moverse, un lagarto completamente blanco durmiendo en una capsula con una mascarara en su hocico, y finalmente, una mano creando un par de sables de energía, de la cual al cámara gira a través de su cuerpo y se observa su rostro Kaito': Hmmm... esta hecho El Lagarto verde salta alto mientras gira, y lanza un corte con su sable, dejando la pantalla en negro El origen se a revelado... 300px Proximamente... Exclusivo para Nasko Project ''-el vídeo se detiene y muestra la imagen del logo, Supa se levanta y se dirige a ver al publico-'' Muy bien, como han visto en este corto pero interesante trailer, este nuevo juego se ve enfocado no solo en Kaito, el cual recordemos que fue atrapado pro sus enemigos jurados al final del primer juego, si no, en varias historias mas, es decir, me gustaría revelar, que este juego tendrá varias historias, de varios personajes diferentes, 4 personajes en total, 2 de ellos ya los conocen, el ya conocido mercenario cazador fotonico, Kaito Gyaraxy, y el nuevo personaje, Lester Shigami, mejor conocido como "Les", un ingeniero que se ve involucrado en todo los sucesos al descubrir y estudiar una reliquia tecnológica, muy relacionada con la historia de este juego, volviendo a los personajes¿lograron ver las 5 siluetas en el trailer no es cierto? pues, les daré el pequeño desafió de adivinar cual de esas figuras corresponden a los otros dos personajes jugables que faltan, si les interesa, pueden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios y decir dos de las figuras que aparecieron en el trailer las cuales crean que son los personajes jugables faltantes, y ya sin nada mas que decir, los espero en a la siguiente, hasta luego. ---- OVERWRITE En medio de una dimensión llena aparentemente de hojas de papel con dibujos y una gran central de control, se ve a una loba gris hablando con un erizo rojo Angel: Y bien Ink ¿Como te fue en la visita? Ink: Genial, creo que XOVER esta mas tranquilo... pero... Inmediatamente luego de decir esto, se ve una figura encapuchada sosteniéndose una gran espada clavada en el suelo, posteriormente, la figura suelta una voz grave ???: ¿acaso esta bien hacer eso? De la nada, se oye una voz femenina con un tono juguetón ???: ¿Porque no?... Salvaremos nuestro uni- La voz es interrumpida por una figura que aparece tras de el entre glitches y pixeles, y comienza a hablar Glitch Fire: S4lv4r su univers0... ¿3s0 escuch3? La pantalla se vuelve negra Glitch: P4r3(3 que su ALMA S3r4 útil Ink: El ya se entero... Se vuelve a mostrar a la loba y el erizo hablando Angel: No me... Ink: El ya sabe del secreto que les guardo... ese... poder... (oD1g0 P3RD1d0 La escena cambia repentinamente a ver a un erizo blanco caminando hacia una pequeña casa, para luego tocar la puerta ???: Mweeh... que aburrimiento... Se ve a una lagarto verde retorciéndose en su cama cuando finalmente se levanta Shine: ¡¡Voy!! Se enfoca la cámara en una mancha de pintura que esta estampada en un costado de su preciada caja, tornándose todo lentamente de un color lavanda Hope: Apurate, tenemos una misión. S0BR32(R1B1R Ese poder que el... no, ellos poseen... 500px Proximamente... ''-El trailer termina-'' Espero que disfrutaran este pequeño trailer del proximo trabajo dedicado a Chaos Unity, como verán, parece que personajes interesantes como Ink Slayd y Gltich Fire están involucrados, yo no se nada mas, jeje, descubranlo ustedes mismos con el tiempo, hasta la próxima. C. A. Estudios Lista de anuncios: *Miércoles 30 de Agosto - Empire of Terrestris *Viernes 1 de Septiembre - Adelantos de Night & Mare: Pesadillas Consecutivas y otros anuncios. ---- ¡Alola a todos! y bienvenidos a C. A. Estudios. Es un placer estar por primera vez en la SF-Con con ustedes, esperamos que estén disfrutando del evento, y sin más que agregar: ¡Comencemos! Bueno, esta vez no hay mucho que anunciar en realidad. Lo primero es un nuevo juego del cuál aún no se han decidido muchas cosas como sus géneros o la jugabilidad (son dos cosas que básicamente van de la mano, pero bueh) Sin embargo lo que es la historia principal está hecha y algunos de los personajes principales ya están creados. Me dio el tiempo para hacer un “pequeño trailer” así que, por aquí lo dejo: ---- Empire of Terrestris “Terrestris era uno de los imperios más grandes de toda Brea, también uno de los más prósperos. Este cubría parte del sur de Sporophila. Allí se encontraba la ciudad más amigable, y el más agresivo de los volcanes; allí vivía la flor más bella, y la más mortal de las bestias. El emperador que allí gobernaba hizo feliz a su reino, y este le hacía feliz a él; durante años, durante décadas. Sin embargo y para la desgracia de todo el imperio, este falleció. Toda la población sufrió su pérdida, pocos pudieron dormir bien aquella noche, y en la madrugada una marcha en su honor recorrió la ciudad. El emperador vivió una larga vida, llena de momentos felices y tristes, visitando escuelas y hospitales, poniéndose serio en la corte y pasando cálidas tardes en el balcón con su familia. Su hijo, Sihir, heredó el trono poco después… Y la era de oscuridad comenzó. El ambicioso joven quiso expandir su territorio, no le bastaba con la ciudad, el volcán, la flor o la bestia, quería el mundo entero… ‘Su mundo’, según él. La paz terminó, y en secreto el imperio se preparó para la guerra. Para extender su territorio, debían derrotar a sus vecinos, erradicarlos. Toda Terrestris estuvo en un profundo desacuerdo. ¿Cómo podía el hijo de una persona tan amable y generoso como su antiguo emperador ser tan cruel? El consejero se le acercó, ‘Esto es una locura, debe parar’, dijo. Sihir alzó lo más alto que pudo una joya negra, la cual emitía un escalofriante brillo violetáceo. El consejero la miró confundido un segundo, pero después cayó al suelo gritando y sosteniéndo su adolorida cabeza mientras era absorbido por su propia sombra. Al final se convirtió en una espantosa bestia que seguía ciegamente al joven emperador. ‘Este será el destino de todo aquel que se revele ante mi palabra’, dijo. Nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra. … … … Los guardianes estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría, pero viéndose incapaces de ayudar por la presencia de un temible enemigo que era capaz de destruir toda la vida que ellos cuidaban se vieron obligados a darle aquella difícil tarea a un mortal. Obviamente no podía ser cualquier persona, al final eligieron a Kibō, que a pesar de ser un niño pequeño, tenía el valor necesario para afrontar cualquier peligro. Pero no iría solo, por supuesto, ellos lo guiarán a través de su aventura.” ---- Adelantos de Night & Mare: Pesadillas Consecutivas y otros anuncios ¡Hola! Aquí estamos otra vez para mostrar algunos adelantos de Night and Mare y unos pocos anuncios. Bueno, empecemos por los adelantos. En realidad son imágenes, conceptos. La mayoría son de enemigos, pero hay dos excepciones. Lamento no poder haberla digitalizado, así que estará en papel. Y... Bueno, siendo este juego uno que se centra en sueños y pesadillas preferí fusionar animales, hacer cosas abstratas y pollos-monstruo (?). Ah, y más tarde un picasso (??) Archivo:All.jpg|Ideas para enemigos. Archivo:FlyMew.jpg|FlyingMew Archivo:InBoo-Ble.jpg|InBoo-Ble Archivo:RoarBug.jpg|Roarbug Archivo:Tal.jpg|Talshh Archivo:ZZZnake.jpg|ZZZnake Archivo:Kocoroko.jpg|Koh-Koro-Rukh (Este sería un Jefe) Archivo:Pacientes.jpg|Ellos serían dos de los enfermos. *Curiosidad: Todos tiene alguna onomatopeya en el nombre (?). Y bueno, los anuncios son que tal vez Aurora Escape Termine siendo una serie, no hay nada seguro en cuanto a eso, pues mi imaginación se va volando en clase de matemática y esos dibujos son la prueba. Pensaba en más de un fantasma, y uno de estos se llamará Deelushon (*No picture yet*). Quien guía a Sasha y a Aurora por la mansión. ¿Para qué necesitan una guía? Si al final esa es la historia definitiva ya lo sabrán, cambio la historia de todo cadas dos semanas (?). Pasa lo mismo con la Isla de los Demonios. Y una última cosa: Archivo:Imperio-Prota.jpg|Éste es Kibō the Dog, protagonista (canónicamente) de Empire of Terretris. ---- Bueno, esto ha sido todo por C. A. Estudios. Tal vez no fue lo más emocionante ni revelador, pero esperamos que les haya gustado nuestro pequeño proyecto y nuestros adelantos. ¡Disfruten la SF-Con 2017! Zetsubou Productions *''Lunes 28 de agosto'' - Rays of Light *''Miércoles 30 de agosto'' - Proyecto secreto Rays of Light El mundo ha cambiado mucho en el último siglo... Desde que la Semilla de Iblis desató la furia de Solaris, el mundo fue sumido en su control... Múltiples justicieros fueron y vinieron... Pero todos fallaron, excepto uno... Una persona que finalmente pudo liberar a nuestro mundo del caos al que Solaris nos había sucumbido... Todos creyeron que los tiempos de paz habrían vuelto, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles... La devastación del planeta por todos los años era inmensa, lo que en anteriores años habían sido grandes metrópolis se habían reducido a ser ruinas de lo que alguna vez fueron, algunas ciudades habían sido inundadas en grandes cantidades de lava, otras en agua... Debido a que durante los tiempos de Solaris gran parte de la población se había rebajado a vivir en zonas alejadas del mundo a modo de resistencias, nadie estaba enterado realmente del mundo exterior y del estado crítico en el que se encontraba, por lo que al volver al mismo nadie sabía qué hacer... Lo que condujo a una batalla por el poder. Más que una sana competición política, gente de altos intelectos comenzó a desarrollar sus medidas para destruirse unos a otros y hacerse con el control... Lo que condujo a la creación de las máquinas por distintos inventores, las cuales fueron utilizadas como ejércitos que comenzaron a destruirse unas a otras. Pero, los creadores de las máquinas no tuvieron en cuenta algo... Al darles capacidad de razonar, la inteligencia de las mismas fue aumentando considerablemente, y más allá de su propósito de erradicar a otras máquinas, terminaron revelándose incluso contra sus propios creadores, quienes terminaron siendo erradicados... La población no tenía forma de parar a las máquinas, lo que produjo un descontrol, todo parecía estar perdido, por lo que muchas personas en intentos desesperados huyeron hacia donde pudieron... Fue en este punto de la historia donde comenzaron a formarse los países, zonas territoriales que hacía años que no se veían. Algunos fundaron sus nuevos países, otros retomaron los gobiernos del mundo antiguo que habían sido erradicados, pero el que llegó a una condición más estable fue Nomenklatura... Una unión de islas en el polo norte del planeta, la cual aprovechando al máximo los recursos del mundo antiguo llegó a poder retomar varias ciudades, aunque a costa de cerrarlas para que las máquinas no pudieran atacar a la población. Sin embargo, lejos de suponer una solución, el gobierno de Nomenklatura sabía que no podían limitarse a simplemente esconderse de las máquinas que, a fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano acabarían por encontrarlos, si no que debían luchar por recuperar el planeta que les pertenecía... Fue así como se creó el Ejército Svetlyak, un ejército de resistencia formado por el gobierno de Nomenklatura para iniciar la guerra contra las máquinas... Desarrollando un complejo programa de desarrollo de habilidades. Aprovechando la información que tenían del mundo antiguo, el gobierno optó por enseñar artes marciales a sus habitantes interesados a modo de defensa, y optar por dejar a cualquiera entrenarse en el ejército para formar parte de ellos... Y con toda la tecnología al alcance, comenzaron a desarrollar equipos de combate destinados a ampliar las capacidades de los soldados en su respectivo arte marcial... Mi nombre es Raisa Zaslavsky... Soy una novata en el ejército... ¿Por qué decidí unirme...? Simple... Para acabar con todas y cada una de esas máquinas que alguna vez me arrebataron las cosas que yo amaba... ¡Gloria a Mobius! ---- Soy Josex y me complace presentarles Rays of Light será el próximo juego desarrollado por Zetsubou Productions, este tendrá una jugabilidad de acción visto desde tercera persona, hasta ahora hay tres personajes jugables: Raisa ya conocida por algunos en los últimos meses y otro dos personaje jugables que serán revelados en otra ocasión, probemos ahora un poco el juego Josex se sienta y toma un Gamepad de la NáSkō Oigan... ¿Qué es esta basura? Se observa como Paper se acerca y le habla Perdón we, consola equivocada. - Toma 2 - Josex se sienta y toma un Gamepad de la Sigma Device 2.0 este empieza a jugar mientras va explicando Como verán esta sera la jugabilidad con Raisa, los personajes jugables tienen dos modos de combate: Con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo general las armas usan energía así que deben recargarse tras usarse un rato, así que si o si tendremos que entrar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en ocasiones mientras nuestra arma principal se encuentre recargando. Entra en el menú y se puede ver como se selecciona el arma principal de Raisa: unos Nunchakus de energía, al volver al juego esta hace girar el arma y golpea a enemigos con esta tras presionar el botón de acción También se puede ver que mientras corre es capaz de de utilizar sus Nunckahus para aferrarse a estructuras del lugar como postes, así como atrapar enemigos para posteriormente lanzarlos Así se puede ver como la energía de los Nunchakus se va disminuyendo poco a poco y tras acabarse nos pondrá el modo combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque de igual manera podemos nosotros desactivarlo en cualquier momento. Entra al menú y desactiva el arma principal entrando en el modo de combate, Raisa reacciona poniéndose en posición de combate poniendo los dos puños al frente Cada personaje tiene un estilo de combate, en el caso de de Raisa esta tiene el Muay thai como estilo de lucha, esta es capaz de realizar poderosos combos de puños, codos, patadas y rodillas, ademas durante el combate cuerpo a cuerpo esta es capaz de bloquear y esquivar con mayor facilidad, aunque su daño sin un arma es mucho menor. Continua utilizando a Raisa mientras realiza un Jab como primer golpe y con la combinación del botón arriba más el botón de acción realiza un Uppercut, también mueve el Stick Analógico a la par con el botón de acción y el botón abajo y realiza una poderosa patada giratoria que derrota a varios enemigos, también corre rápidamente y presiona abajo más la tecla de acción y realiza un barrido En el juego hay armas secundarias desplegadas a lo largo del juego que se pueden obtener, a diferencia de nuestra arma principal, estas realizaran un poco menos de daño ya que no son la especialidad de nuestro personaje jugable. Entra al menu y selecciona el arma secundaria que es una katana larga de energía, Raisa corre mientras corta algunos enemigos con el arma y estos explotan, esta sigue corriendo mientras realiza combos de ataque con el arma al igual que la principal Ya para terminar de explicar la jugabilidad, cada personaje posee una habilidad única que en algunos casos puede servir como una ventaja como una desventaja, en el caso de Raisa ella tiene macropsia, de manera normal no influye mucho en su vida cotidiana, pero algunas veces al usar demasiado esfuerzo físico su poder mágico se desborda y se activa a través de sus ojos alterando la realidad, esto se evidencia en el juego ya que a veces se activa y vuelve a Raisa muy pequeña, esto ayuda a pasar por lugares pequeños o usar otros caminos pero vuelve los enemigos usualmente sencillos en algo más difícil, durante el transcurso del juego ira mejorando su control sobre esta habilidad. Retomando el juego se puede ver como tras un correr un rato y atacar algunos enemigos, los ojos de Raisa brillan y ella se encoge, los enemigos se vuelven más grandes, así que usa su Nunchaku para aferrarse a uno y atacar su núcleo ubicado en la sección del cuello Acto seguido da un salto pasando por una pequeña tubería hasta llegar a otra sección de la ciudad, Raisa vuelve a crecer y la pantalla se pone en negro activando una cinemática, se puede escuchar que alguien se esta comunicando con Raisa a través del comunicador advirtiéndole que tenga cuidado Un robot gigante hace su aparición mientras Raisa se pone en posición de combate, en los tejados detrás de Raisa se pueden ser las siluetas de un erizo y de una especie de pájaro, el robot carga un rayo mientras dispara los tres saltan mientras se crea una explosión en el lugar y todo se llena de humo Rays of of Light Próximamente disponible para Sigma Device 2.0 y Dial-EX Unlimited Corruption Studios Listado de anuncios *''Martes 28 de agosto'' - Sonic Fanon: Stars Reborn (Nuevo evento) *''Miércoles 30 de agosto'' - Chaos Unity: Dual Avenger (Final Trailer) *''Jueves 31 de agosto'' - Kingdom Keys: Forgotten Memories (Trailer 2) *''Jueves 31 de agosto - '' Tales Eternia (Nuevo proyecto - Trailer) *''Viernes 01 de septiembre''- Double XTRA (Nuevo proyecto - Trailer) *''Viernes 01 de septiembree - ''Rainbows Antinomy (Nuevo Proyecyo - Trailer) *''Sabado 02 de septiembre'' - Parade of Souls: Dark Beginning (Final Trailer) Bienvenidos sean a la presentación de Unlimited Corruption Studios, un pequeño estudio en conjunto entre Josex y Spark aqui estaremos presentando algunos proyectos interesantes, sin mucho más que decir les dejamos con la primera presentación del día. ---- Sonic Fanon: Stars Reborn Durante la SF-Con 2017 estamos a la caza para nuevas estrellas participantes del juego Sonic Fanon: Stars Reborn, aquí estaremos poniendo las estrellas que veamos más interesantes y serán participes del evento de verano de Stars Reborn. ---- Tales Eternia Muy bien, con el permiso de los presentes, a mi, Supa, me gustaría mostrarles este "teaser", si así se le puede llamar o algo, sobre un interesante proyecto que tenemos entre manos, ya sin mas, se los mostrare y les explicare un poco mas tarde sobre el mismo. ''-Un trailer se reproduce en pantalla-'' Se ve una silueta sentada en medio de la oscuridad, rodeada de otras figuras extrañas y trozos de ropa tirados en el suelo, la pantalla se vuelve negra un momento ¿Hermanito?... Se ve una abertura bloqueada por barras de metal, donde la luz de la luna atraviesa completamente, esta se abre, y una figura es lanzada de tal altura, y termina cayendo con fuerza al suelo, cerca de la oscuridad que cubre la otra silueta, luego, la pantalla se vuelve negra un momento ¡¡Eleim!! ¡¡ELEIM!! Se ve a la figura en plena oscuridad levantarse, haciendo esto igualmente la figura que a caído, un erizo con características de otros animales, cubierto de una energía extraña, la figura en la oscuridad se revela un poco, viéndose que se trata de una eriza negra con un ojo amarillo visible en la poca luz Eve: ...Hora de comer. La eriza negra salta alto mientras el erizo quimérico lanza un rugido para prepararse al ataque, finalmente, desde el brazo izquierdo de la eriza un torrente de energía maligna crea una garra con 4 "dedos" que desgarra la pantalla en negro, este efecto seguido por el sonido de carne y huesos siendo desgarrados Te maldigo... ¡¡CAULES!! La pantalla se aclara lentamente, y se ve la figura de un erizo negro con una capa negra agitandose con el viento, parado justo en el borde de un acantilado cubierto de verde pasto, este levanta y entierra su espada en el suelo, y la vista da un acercamiento al océano, donde se ve un gran barco navegando al horizonte Prometo... que arreglare las cosas, amigos La vista se dirige al cielo cubierto de nubes en pleno atardecer, para que luego la pantalla se vuelva negra lentamente Los cuentos perdidos... Las fabulas vacías... Un juego... para crear nuevos lazos... Únete a la tripulación... en un nuevo viaje... Próximamente... Este mundo cubierto en caos... ahora esta en su punto de ser eliminado... para dar paso al siguiente... ''-El vídeo finaliza-'' Muy bien, como les quería explicar, este proyecto se trata de un juego que sera realizado mas a futuro, seguro deben estar esperando a que revele algo mas, así que lo haré, este juego se haya ambientado en la Next Gen del universo CU-02 Good Ending, mejor conocido como el universo de la serie Black & White Sword, y que este puede o no estar relacionado con la trilogía de películas de Lost Tales, hasta ahora es lo único que puedo revelar por ahora, espero que les haya gustado lo que vieron, ahora, pasare a un anuncio un poco mas animado. ---- Rainbows Antinomy Así es, un nuevo juego de la saga... ¿o tal vez no de la saga? bueno, todo esto sera explicado en una anuncio mas adelante, este se trata de un juego de luchas en 2D ambientado en el universo KX-XTRA-03, puedo pasar todo el día explicando esto y lo otro, es mejor que se los muestre. ''-una imagen con un escrito aparece en la pantalla-'' "Puto el que lo lea" Oigan, esto es en serio. '-toma 2-' Muy bien, como vemos en la imagen, esta dice lo siguiente... Un extraño suceso esta ocurriendo, últimamente el cielo se a comenzado a comportar de manera extraña, mostrando climas y colores bastante extraños, causando estragos alrededor de Eternalia, esto curiosamente inicio con la aparición de unos extraños arco iris en el cielo, así que yo, Spark Spitzer, un investigador mágico independiente, me tome la tarea de investigar este extraño fenómeno por mi mismo, espero que todo salga bien... ya que tendré que luchar hasta llegar al origen de todo esto Muy bien, como ya debe ser evidente, la trama del juego general es que, debido a la aparición misteriosa de unos arco iris en el cielo, el clima comenzó a cambiar dramáticamente y a comportarse extraño, cada clima errático acompañado de un misterioso color en el cielo, algunos completamente irreales, en este juego los personajes siguen la misma premisa de investigar lo que ocurre, aunque otros, simplemente intenta resolver asuntos personales, pero para que mas contar sobre historia, pasemos al juego como tal. ''-Supa se acerca a una mesa con una Dial-EX, una Sigma Device y una NAsko Project encima, ademas de haber un pequeño sofá cerca de la mesa en el cual se sienta-'' Según los comentarios en las redes sociales, me piden que pruebe la versión de D-EX, muy bien, ya que esta versión contienen bastantes sorpresas, pero vamos a lo básico... veamos... ''-Supa entra a la pantalla de titulo del juego y pone el modo practica, posteriormente, aparece el rooster de personajes jugables, hasta el momento, solo unos 8 personajes seleccionables'' Muy bien, elegiré a Spark "Mago purpureo ordinario", Vale destacar que cada personaje aquí tiene un titulo basado en algún color, como su rival... tomare a... Ghost Shinkai "Jardinera de los campos verdes", me gustaría comentar que realmente me encanta la música que se compuso para este juego, se llevo mi aprobación inmediatamente, veamos... comenzamos. ''-Supa presiona start, y se inicia el juego, se ven claramente las entradas de ambos personajes, Spark entrando montado en sus espadas mientras el viento las impulsa en el aire para luego aterrizar con suavidad, y la entrada de Ghost, en entra rápidamente de un costado con su ropa casual y rápidamente es cambiada a su ropa de combate tras un torbellino fantasmal,y en un momento se da la señal de "FIGHT!" en la pantalla'' Muy bien, elegí el modo de practica para mostrar un poco mejor como funciona todo, pues, allí en la zona superior tenemos el HUD, que nos muestra la vitalidad del personaje, justo debajo esta su barra de energía, cabe destacar que, cada ataque especial realizado gasta un poco de energía... ''-Supa realiza un combo con su control, Spark lanza un ataque hacia adelante impulsándose con el viento y realizando un corte con sus espadas, y claramente se ve como la energía decae ligeramente, luego, presionando un botón varias veces, Spark lanza un combo de golpes y ataques con sus espadas, haciendo volar a Ghost al terminar-'' Muy bien, allí ven claramente como se reduce la energía y eso... bien, ahora que se me olvido mencionarlo, actualmente el CPU del contrincante se encuentra en Difícil, como se ve en la esquina superior derecha, indicado en un pequeño cuadro con una "H" encima de la imagen del personaje y de la barra de vida, muy bien, ahora... intentemos algo. ''-Supa presiona un botón seguido de otro para confirmar, activando un ataque bastante fuerte, Spark crea un circulo mágico que se posiciona pro debajo de Ghost, haciendo salir de allí un torrente de viento que leva espadas con sigo, el cual dura unos segundos, posteriormente, al presionar un botón y otro se ve como las pequeñas cartas debajo de la pantalla se cambian de lugar-'' Este es el sistema de "Chaos Cards", estas nos permiten usar ciertos objetos o movimientos especiales llamados "Spell Casts" y los mas poderosos, "Finish Spells", unas cartas de ataques muy fuertes , basicamente, ataques definitivos de cada personaje, pero ahora mismo en este modo no puedo usarlas así que de otro modo, al modo de combate real. ''-Supa sale al menú de pausa, para luego al menú principal, coloca el modo combate libre, elige de nuevo a Spark y comienza a elegir el personaje rival'' Veamos, según las redes, me piden que utilice a... ¿Hasse?, muy bien, pondré de rival al "pseudo-dios naranja de la muerte", muy bien, escenario, el Bosque mágico obviamente, y me gustaría hacer un énfasis en que se puede cambiar el tema de la zona por otro en este modo, pero parece ser que se debe jugar el modo historia para desbloquear mas contenido, muy bien, vamos a hacer esto pues. ''-El combate inicia entre los personajes, Supa comienza a usar varios combos y a usar varias Chaos cards, mientras el enemigo hace lo mismo y arremete con fuerza, en un momento, y así en un momento, Supa es derrotado por el CPU, pasando al siguiente round-'' Vaya, muy bien, esta vez lo haremos mejor, se me olvido comentar que el clima puede afectar la dirección del combate, en este momento, estaba en un estado de Soleado Rojo, ambos perdimos continuamente vitalidad mientras duraba, y al parecer, cambia durante el combate constantemente, ahora mismo parece haber cambiado a tormenta azul y según el cronometro parece que camb- ¡¡Oh esperen!! ''-Supa reacciona rápido al repentino inicio del juego, el personaje de Supa logra defenderse rápidamente del ataque rival, hasta que finalmente el CPU es derrotado, pasando a un tercer round debido al empate-'' Muy bien, diré esto rápidamente antes que inicie el siguiente round, este juegos e ve realmente dinámico a la hora de jugarlo, fácilmente con un movimiento de controles o con presionan unos pocos botones puedes lanzar ataques especiales sin mucho problema o elegir y seleccionar que Chaos Cards usar en el momento con aparente facilidad, muy bien ya comenzo ''-Supa se defiende de los ataques del CPU rival, pero en un momento, el CPU utiliza una Chaos Card, arrinconando a Supa con poca vida, hasta que finalmente puede usar el "Finish Spell"-'' Bien, llego el momento, el Finish Spell ''-Supa selecciona el Finish Spell, en un momento se logra ver el artwork de personaje en el fondo junto con el nombre del ataque "Purple Winds Hell - Seven Hands Breaker", Spark invoca un circulo mágico frente a el saliendo aun especie de cuarto de baño de madera, el cual se destroza dejando salir 7 brazos hechos de viento oscuro que toman al personaje rival y lo hacen entrar dentro de el inodoro, causando el daño suficiente como para ganar, haciendo Spark una pose especial de victoria al ganar de esta manera-'' Oook... Vaya, fue un ataque bastante aleatorio y extraño, ni sabia que lo tenia allí jaja, termino acabado dentro del baño, lo siento IA del juego, espero te recuperes del trauma, muy bien, las animaciones al realizar Finish Spells o Spell Breaks parecen ser interesantes, todo va muy bien, creo que podría terminar mostrando el rooster de personajes jugables, veamos ''-Supa entra en el menú de personajes de nuevo, mostrando los personajes que pueden seleccionarse hasta el momento, siendo solo 8-'' Muy bien, hay algunos nombres bastante interesantes, Aleic Zeicktroid, Ghost que ya luche con ella, si a eso se le podía llamar lucha, muy bien, esta Ray Dragion, Hasse Morder, que ya luchamos con el y lo mandamos hasta lo mas profundo del inodoro... Vaya, parece que se me acaba el tiempo ''-Supa finalmente deja el juego en la pantalla de titulo-'' Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de esta presentación, espero poder vernos a la próxima con mas anuncios de parte de Unlimited Corruptdion, hasta luego. Wilfredovelludo Categoría:Eventos